Lawrence of Arabia
Gavin Scott }}"What Lawrence managed to do is really be unmatched by any other warrior." - Richard Reid, British Firearms Specialist Lawrence of Arabia, Great Britain's first Special Operative who built a fierce Arab army to fight the powerful Turkish Ottoman Empire and helped seal the Allied victory in the first World War vs. Theodore Roosevelt, the All-American hero who led his famous Rough Riders on a suicide charge that turned the tide of the Spanish-American War. 'Stats' *'Circa -' 1916 (Beginning of Arab Revolt) *'Age - 29' *'Height - 5' 5" ' *'Weight - 130 lbs' Symbol- Lawrence's Thawb History Born on August 16, 1888, Thomas Edward (T.E.) Lawrence, better known as Lawrence of Arabia, was a British Army officer renowned especially for his liaison work during the Arab Revolt against Ottoman Turkish rule between 1916 and 1918. Lawrence studied history at Jesus College, graduating with First Class Honors and became a practicing archaeologist in the Middle East. Following the outbreak of World War I, he was co-opted by the British military to conduct a military survey of the Negev Desert. In 191﻿7, Lawrence arranged a joint action with the Arab irregulars and forces under Auda Abu Tayi against the strategically located, but lightly defended town of Aqaba, which fell after a surprise overland attack on July 6 of that year. The following year, he was involved in the capture of Damascus in the final weeks of the war and was promoted to lieutenant- colonel. After the war, he served in both the Royal Air Force and Royal Tank Corps. His life was cut short in 1935, when he was fatally injured in a motorcycle accident at the age of 46. Weapons Simulated Battle Teddy Roosevelt T.E. Lawrence The battle begins on a hillside, where Theodore Roosevelt and 4 of his Rough Riders are congregating with each other. Teddy looks up the hill to suddenly see T.E. Lawrence in full desert garb coming over the hill. Roosevelt distances himself slightly to measure up the stranger when Lawrence suddenly motions with his hand, summoning his Phantom Army of 4 Bedouin Arabs carrying weapons and machine gun parts. Roosevelt calls for his men to prepare the Gatling Gun as Lawrence and his men prepare the Vickers machine gun and fire their SMLE rifles. Roosevelt takes aim and fires with his Krag rifle as the Rough Riders cart out their Gatling gun and aim it up the hill. The Vickers gunner opens fire on the Rough Riders, killing one of the gunners as he tries to run behind the Gatling for cover. file:reddead.png The Gatling crew begins to crank out fire as Roosevelt and the other Rough Riders fire their Krag rifles. Eventually, one of Lawrence's men is taken by the gunfire as the Vickers gun suddenly jams. file:bluedead.png Outgunned by the Gatling, Lawrence orders his men to retreat back down the hill. Seeing their opponents flee back down the hill, Roosevelt orders the Gatling gunner to cease fire as the two riflemen run up the hill, inspecting the machine gun site. One of the riflemen waves his hand, signaling "All Clear". Meanwhile, Lawrence of Arabia and his men make their way up the other side of Colonel Roosevelt's position, unbeknownst to him and the gunner. Lawrence takes out a bundle of dynamite and lights the fuse. The blast rocks the hillside, startling both Roosevelt and the gunner. Both quickly turn the Gatling towards the area of the blast. While their backs are turned, a Bedouin rebel shoots out the gunner. file:reddead.png Roosevelt turns around and aims his Krag as the other two riflemen regroup with him, taking aim at the Bedouin. Behind them, another Bedouin charges over the hill, but is shot down as one of the riflemen turns around and mans the Gatling, shooting him before he even comes within range. file:bluedead.png The other Bedouin aims his SMLE and fires, hitting Roosevelt in the left arm and forcing him to kneel. One of the Rough Riders takes aim and kills the Bedouin while he is still exposed. file:bluedead.png The other Rough Rider helps Roosevelt to his feet, with Roosevelt assuring that he's okay. Before they come to their senses, Lawrence fires his SMLE, shooting a Rough Rider in the back of the head. file:reddead.png Roosevelt then regains his senses and shoots the other Bedouin across the hill. file:bluedead.png Both men now give chase after Lawrence of Arabia, attempting to reload their rifles. Lawrence jumps down into Roosevelt's trenches as the pursuing rifleman reloads his Krag. The rifleman slowly makes his way down the trench, aiming his rifle in front of him when Lawrence suddenly comes around the corner, jambia knife in hand. The rifleman tries to hit Lawrence with the stock of the rifle, but Lawrence ducks and counters with a slash to the Rider's shoulder, knocking off his hat. Angered, the Rough Rider attempts to draw his knife, but Lawrence follows up with two slashes to the chest, killing him. file:reddead.png Behind him, Roosevelt inhales deeply and draws his Bowie Hunter knife, preparing to show down with Lawrence. Lawrence takes a step forward and swings, causing Roosevelt to step back, shout, and lunge forward. Lawrence jumps back and counters with two slashes. As Lawrence steps forward with one more slash, Roosevelt steps forward and feints a slash, following up with a punch to Lawrence's face. While he is still stunned, Roosevelt grabs the hem of Lawrence's robe and wraps it around his knife-arm, trapping it. He then stabs Lawrence in the stomach. Roosevelt twists the knife and pulls it out and Lawrence falls down dead.file:bluedead.png He then raises his blood-covered Bowie knife in the air and yells in victory. Experts Opinion The reason for Roosevelt's victory was the reliable and deadly nature of his Gatling Gun, along with the accuracy of his Krag Carbine. Even though Lawrence won in the majority of the X-Factors, Teddy Roosevelt's Gatling Gun scored the most kills in the simulation, specifically 10,316 kills. Trivia * There is evidence to suggest that Lawrence suffered from PTSD due to his experience in WWI. * Lawrence originally was not allowed into the British army due to his short height. * Lawrence once claimed to have been captured by the Turks; being raped and tortured by them. Most historians debate this event; most claimed that Lawrence exaggerated most of it, some claimed it never happened. * Lawrence refused a knighthood from King George V due to Lawrence's disgust towards the imperialistic policies the UK imposed onto the Middle East. * The Central Powers didn't recognize Lawrence's achievements during the war: Lawrence never even had a bounty. * It was mandatory for soldiers to wear mustaches in the British Army; Lawrence was an exception. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern European Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Season 3 Category:Guerrillas Category:Arab Warriors Category:Modern Arab Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters